Don't Go To Bed Mad
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: TNA-FIC. ONE-SHOT. Chris Sabin/Josh HarterxChristy Hemme. Yeah, it's fluff. It's all for nothing, fighting for nothing, crying for nothing. But we won't let it go for nothing, no not for nothing, this should be nothing to a love like what we got.


I hated this. I hated this a lot. Why did she always do this? Always. She found a reason to be mad at me, blew it up into something bigger then it really was, and we fought about it. This was the third time this week we've had a major fight, and it was only Thursday. Not even a full week.

Today's fight? I forgot to put the toilet seat down.... again. Then, she had yelled at me because I told her I wanted to go and hang out with Alex, claiming I should go propose to him, then tried to throw the ring I gave her off, but couldn't get it off her finger. That caused her to get even more mad at me, because it was my fault for getting a ring to small. My bad.

That Christy Hemme. I loved the girl with all my heart, I truly I did. But, I hated these fights. I guess it's true when they say redheads have vicious tempers. Cause damn, Christy could yell like no other. Another bad thing about these fights besides her screaming making my ears bleed? She made me mad at her. Yeah, she's the one who starts all of this, and it's always 'my fault,' but her constant accusing and blaming makes me angry at her. When I know she's just being... a girl.

I let out a sigh, and her narrowed eyes glance over at me. But only momentarily, as she shifts them back to the table. This was my least favorite part of our fights. The part after all the yelling, when one of us suggests we sit down and try to smooth things out, but once we sit down, we just keep yelling until we just sit there in silence.

_She's starin' at me_

_I'm sittin' wonderin' what she's thinkin'_

_Nobody's talkin' 'cause talkin' just turns into screamin'_

_And now it's I'm yellin' over her, she yellin' over me_

_All that that means is neither of us is listening_

"Christy, I'm sorry," I sighed. I didn't even care that I didn't really do anything wrong, or that I'd already apologized dozens of times that night.

"Whatever, Joshua," Christy snapped, looking off into the distance.

I shook my head. I hated when she called me Joshua. "Christy, I hate when we fight."

"So do I," she said, annoyance clear in her voice, "but I'm not the one who always starts them."

"What!? I don't start them!" I shouted.

"Oh so your saying I do!?" Christy pushed herself out of her chair and glared at me. I rose from my chair as well.

"I didn't say that, Christy!" I yelled. Here we go again.

"It was implied, Joshua!" she stomped her foot before storming off.

"No it wasn't, Christina!" I could play that use-the-long-version-of-their-name-when-your-mad-at-them game, too, ya know.

Christy walked off in the direction of the bedroom, and I sighed as I began to follow her.

_And what's even worse?_

_That we don't even remember why we're fighting_

_So both of us are mad for_

_Nothing, fighting for_

_Nothin', crying for_

_Nothing, whoa_

_But we won't let it go for_

_Nothing, no not for_

_Nothing, this should be_

_Nothing to a love like what we got_

I walked into the bedroom to find her undressing. "Whoa, and I thought you were mad at me," I smirked.

That comment was, of course, responded with a black studded belt being flung at my face.

"Ow!" I shouted as I rubbed my cheek and the side of my head where it had hit.

"Oops," she said flatly as she pushed off her jeans, and replaced them with a pair of cotton pajama pants.

"Psh, oops my ass," I rolled my eyes and went over and sat on the bed. She didn't respond, instead just changing her top into a MCMG t-shirt. See, she couldn't be that mad at me if she was wearing my team's shirt. But, just to be safe, I decided not to mention the shirt at all.

"Christy, can't you just forgive me and we can be over this?" I sighed in defeat.

"I'm mad at you, Joshua Harter," she said, crossing her arms and walking over to the side of the bed that I was farthest away from. Meanie.

I turned and watched her as she lifted up the covers and crawled into bed. I shook my head as I moved up and sat on top of the covers beside her. "Baby...." I said slowly, putting my hand on her arm, which she wasn't shaking away. Good sign....

"I'm sorry for..." I said, wait, what was I sorry for? Oh, yeah. "I'm sorry for being a bad boyfriend." That one always works.

Christy sighed and turned to look at me. "It's okay, baby. I guess I forgive you. And your not a bad boyfriend, you just make mistakes a lot."

CHA-CHING! Yeah, I'll look past that insult at the end there.

I smiled and leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. After a moment, I pulled away and smiled down at her, and thankfully she was smiling back. "Ya know, Joshie," my beautiful fiance said, "I really love you."

"And I really love you, too, babe," I smiled at her, and then leaned down and kissed her again.

"But," she said after I pulled away. "You really need to stop starting all these fights."

Then she leaned over, turned off the light, and cuddled into my shoulder. I sighed and shook my head. Ah well, I'll let her blame me. As long as all our nights end like this.

_Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain_

_But baby, can we make up now?_

_'Cause I can't sleep through the pain_

_Can't sleep through the pain_

**A/N: I'd had this idea in my idea for, like, ever. I finally decided to stop being lazy and write it. So, review it. Like, NOW.**


End file.
